The One Who Loved You
by dancergirl1013
Summary: "The person to whom you would be visible is the one person who truly loved you." Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Where am I? Is there anyone else here?" I'm standing in what appears to be an empty white room, or is it even a room? I'm not sure. I mean, it has no walls, no ceiling, not even a floor. Weren't those like three main requirements of a room? No, it's certainly not a room and, come to think of it, I'm not really standing. It's more like floating. But, how is that possible?

I'm too lost in my own thoughts to notice the man now standing, er, floating, before me. "Jade West?" I jump at the sound of my name.

"That's me," I say hesitantly, looking the man up and down. He displays no emotions at all. "Who are you? Where are we?"

"Nowhere."

"Excuse me?"

"We are nowhere." What was this guy talking about? We had to be _somewhere,_ right?

"Well where is _nowhere_?"

"Right here." Okay this guy is seriously getting on my nerves.

"Can you at least tell me why I'm here?"

"Don't you remember?" he asks me. I shake my head. "They usually don't."

"Who, exactly?"

"You're dead Jade. You died last night."

Oh that explains it- wait, WHAT? "I'm dead? How?"

"Shall we watch?" He doesn't wait for a response. He simply gestures to the side and there it is, the car accident that had killed me, playing right before my eyes. It sends shivers down my spine. Watching myself die, seeing my lifeless form being pulled from my car, I got to admit, it's creepy.

"So what happens now?" I manage to ask despite being severely shaken up from the news I had just received.

"You'll move on to the Land of the Dead."

"And then what? I just stay there forever?"

"Yes, you'll stay there surrounded by others of your kind." My kind? He must mean other dead people.

"But what about my family, my friends?"

"What about them?"

"I didn't get to say goodbye." I couldn't care less about most of the people in my life but there were a few that I wish I could see one last time.

"Well," the man pauses for a minute as if he's thinking through what he's about to say, "There is a way."

"I can see them? I can say goodbye?" I interrupt him.

"You could go back to the Land of the Living but only for a maximum of twenty-four hours."

"That's all I need." It wasn't long but I could make it work. After all the list of people I want to talk to is fairly short.

"You didn't let me finish. Only one person would be able to see you."

"Who? Do I get to choose?"

"The person to whom you would be visible is the one person who truly loved you."

"Beck." Before the name escapes my mouth the man is gone and an instant later I'm standing in the middle of Sikowitz's classroom.

All of my friends are in there. Well, all except for Vega, but then again we aren't, sorry _weren't, _really friends. There doesn't seem to be much teaching going on. They're all just sitting there staring either at the floor or out the window. No one's talking. Some are quietly sobbing to themselves. I spot Beck sitting in his usual seat, staring into space. As I move closer to him I see a single tear roll down his cheek. My heart breaks. I sit down in my usual seat right next to him and place my hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "It's okay Beck. I'm right here. Don't cry." He's unaffected. "Beck? Can you hear me?" Still no response.

Okay now I'm mad. That jerk lied to me. He told me I'd be able to talk to the one I loved. 'No Jade,' says a voice in my head, the voice of the man, 'I said you'd be able to talk to _the one who loved_ _you_.' But that was Beck, wasn't it? Seeing that me being here is pretty much useless since no one can see me, I get up and walk out into the hall. Standing in front of my locker I run my hand over the numerous pairs of scissors decorating the front. I'm about to walk away when I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Jade? Is that you?"

Startled once again by the sound of my name, I slowly turn around. My jaw drops when I see who it is. "Tori? You can see me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be a One-Shot but there have been quite a few people asking for more so now it's a Two-Shot. Enjoy!**

She's just staring at me wide eyed, not saying a word. So I ask again. "You can see me?" She merely nods. I roll my eyes. "Come with me." I start walking toward the janitor's closet. I look back and am surprised to see that she's actually following me.

A few minutes later Tori finally decides to speak up. "So are you like a ghost or something?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." I've never really thought about it like that.

"And your really here? I'm not just imagining this?" I now realize her face is streaked with tears.

"Yes Vega. I'm really here," I say, annoyed yet still trying to be gentle. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asks.

"That you loved me," I whisper.

A look of sheer terror flashes across her face. "Where did you hear that?"

"After I died I went to this place, well it wasn't really a place; it wasn't anything really. Anyway, there was this man there and he told me that I could come back here, to this world, for one day. He also told me that only one person would be able to see me."

"And I'm that one person?" says Tori, still confused.

"Yes. You can see me because you're the only person that truly loved me." I look up at her and see that she's blushing. I never noticed it before but she's cute when she's embarrassed.

"But what about Beck?"

"Trust me, I thought it was going to be him too but it's not." I allow a smile to creep onto my face. "It's you."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

I laugh. "I think I love you too."

"You do?" At first the girl's happy, but then she is overcome by sadness.

"What's wrong?" I ask even though I have a feeling I already know the answer.

"We can't be together."

"Not right now but we'll see each other again someday and, until then, I'll always be with you. Maybe not physically, but spiritually. I'll be with you, in your heart, I promise." I walk up to her and place my hand my hand lightly on her cheek, caressing that beautiful cheek bone. Her breath catches, most likely due to the sensation of being touched by a ghost. Without taking the time to second guess myself I press my lips up against hers and we kiss. After a few seconds I pull away and stare into her dazzling eyes. They're filled with sorrow and longing as well as hope and happiness. "Goodbye, Tori."

"Goodbye, Jade." Then, before I know it, I'm back in the presence of the strange man.

"Back so soon?" he says. I really hadn't been gone for long. Not even close to twenty-four hours.

"I've done what I needed to do. I'm ready to move on."

"Very well."

For years I carried on peacefully waiting for that faithful day when I would be reunited with Tori Vega, the one who loved me. And when that day finally came some 70 years later, I couldn't be happier.


End file.
